The life of Elena Salvatore
by Niall-love1997
Summary: Elena just wanted to go back to her life as it was before her parents died,but things turn dark and mysterious as things look bleak for everyone Elena has ever cared for... Elena and Bella being sisters have always competed for the salvatore brothers but when Bella gets jealous of Elena's relationship with Stefan she is out to ruin Elena, Stefan and most of all Mr Damon Salvatore!


THE LIFE OF ELENA Salvatore

I used to be that normal girl who went to normal classes and got on with their normal life, but now I reflect on my old life and wish I still had it...

I was sat on the sofa at the hospital with my brother Jeremy pacing up and down,

"Jeremy Gilbert will you just sit down!" I said, he had been pacing for atleast 10 minutes and it was getting on my nerves. As he carried on pacing he was muttering under his breath "Now what are you saying?" after no reply "JER, what are you muttering?" he finally looked at me and stopped pacing

"I am just worried for Jenna" he looked down at the floor and then sat down in the armchair... I sighed, it was getting late and there was still no sign of Jenna, I thought her operations took 2 hours not 3 hours...After half an hour, Jeremy seemed to be asleep, I wished I could do the same but I was wide awake I decided to ring Stefan because I was beginning to feel lonely and I wanted some comfort at this horrid time. Whilst the phone was ringing, I thought perhaps it wasn't the best idea to bring Stefan over to the hospital because Jenna wasn't the biggest fans of the Salvador brothers but as I was just about to hang up, Stefan's angelic voice answered

"Elena? What is the matter?" his tone was worried,

"Oh hi Stefan, I was wondering what you were doing right now because I am the most bored person alive right now!" I asked but the reply I got was from a distant Damon who said "Oh yeah, Stefan would love to change that..." and then I heard Stefan say to Damon "Shut up" and then Damon shouted over the top of Stefan speaking "BYE BLOOD BAG!" Stefan sighed down the phone "sorry Elena, I'll be over"

"No Stefan, I am not at my house, I am at the hospital-"

"Why?" Stefan demanded

"No it's not me it's Jenna she got hurt by...something and Jeremy's fallen asleep so I don't want to be alone really" I said but Stefan just hung up... he was at the hospital less than 5 minutes, as soon as he walked in his presence just made me want to cry but I managed to fight them back, he just embraced me in a hug and was stroking my hair whilst leaning his head on top of mine

"Elena, what happened?" Stefan asked, I just stayed in his warm embrace just a little longer before I answered

"A vampire... a vampire came in the house apparently wanting to talk to Jenna and me, but I was upstairs so Jeremy went instead and then she just stared in to Jenna's eyes and muttered, I don't know but it was like a command which was clearly to harm Jenna and Jenna just complied with it, and started to get kitchen knives and all sorts out. Jeremy tried to help but the vampire just flung him out in to the living room so he couldn't get in" Stefan nodded taking in the information I had just given him... "Oh Stefan, what am I going to tell Jenna?" He looked down to me and said, "What else happened?" so I told him the rest of what Jeremy told me

"Jeremy kept trying to open the door but he was locked in the front room so he climbed out the window and opened the back door which leads to the kitchen and it opened but Jenna was on the floor with a knife in her stomach! So he called me to call the ambulance and then...here we are now" I looked up at Stefan's face and it didn't looked alarmed, "You knew about this new vampire in town, didn't you?" he finally went to speak but got interrupted by...Damon

"Hey kiddos" he said with a grin on his face "This is all rather cosy isn't it?" me and Stefan looked confused...

"What are you doing here Damon?" I asked, the last person I would want here was him...

"Oh...just catching up on the newest human gossip, you know like deaths, attacks oh and the most important thing in the world...who's giving away free blood!" I groaned and then Jeremy must have heard and went to stand up but Damon was quick on the mark

"Oh joy the gnome has finally awaken" Damon had said and at that the wheels of the hospital trolley with Jenna's very lively voice filled the room with relief


End file.
